1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) technology, and more particularly, to circuits and methods related to power amplifier efficiency based on multi-harmonic approximation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficiency of power amplifiers (PAs) is an important concern in wireless communication systems such as cellular phones and base stations, since such efficiency can impact operating factors such as battery life, heat dissipation and cost. Different PA classes of operation can lead to high-efficiency and output power capabilities. For example, an ideal class-E PA can achieve an efficiency that is close to 100%. However, at high frequencies, class-E PA operation is typically limited by device drain parasitics. Accordingly, true-transient operation is generally not possible.